Semiconductor devices (such as a non-contact signal processing device or a semiconductor integrated circuit chip) which transmit/receive signals by wireless communication through an antenna have a problem of breakdown (electrostatic breakdown) of the semiconductor device due to electrostatic discharge (ESD). Such a problem is a serious problem which causes reduction in reliability and productivity through a process from a manufacturing step of the semiconductor devices to the use of the semiconductor devices as a product after an inspection step, and its countermeasures are important.
For example, as a countermeasure against electrostatic breakdown, it is proposed to use a conductive polymer layer as for a substrate or an adhesive agent in the semiconductor device (e.g., Reference 1).